The Battle of the Dragon Ball
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Laviatha targets Zambanza for a sinister plot!


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Laviatha chanted her evil spell as she rounded the dragon ball. This was her greatest invention ever; she couldn't wait to get a hold of Zambanza and use that power to get it started up even more! She had soaked up so much negative energy from Ben and the others and now she needed just a little bit more from the magician!

"All I need is to wait for the right moment," she said evilly.

"I have an idea…wait until she is in a battle on Earth. Then absorb her anger from the battel!" Damus said.

"I think that is just perfect…" Laviatha smiled, now looking into her portal. "LOOK! She is battling someone right now!"

And a battle it was!

Zambanza was trying to destroy Zombozo with all her might! He was nothing but a nuisance and she wanted to get rid of him!

"I wish I could just make you disappear!" she raged, now throwing a fireball.

"You're getting stronger! I could use your help ya know!" he laughed.

"QUIET!" She growled.

"If you only give yourself time, you and I could be one!" he smirked deviously!

And with those words, Zambanza let out a scream that could be heard for miles as she enveloped herself in a large ball that was made of fire and lightning!

"You and I will NEVER be the same!" she roared, now aiming her wand at him for the perfect shot! As she was doing this, the Nitians had arrived and began to absorb some of her energy for their creation!

"Yes…yes…" they cheered. But as she spotted them, she zapped them and made them steer clear of her!

"This won't work," one said, now feeling their burned behind!

"We need to get her to the Nitian Kingdom!" Another one said, now whispering and trying to form a plan.

Meanwhile, Ben had just arrived with the others and he saw Zambanza trying to fight off Zombozo and the Nitians!

"Zambanza, look out!" he said, now running at her to protect her!

As she turned, she didn't see the Nitians aiming a large powerball at her and it knocked her through three walls!

"ZAMBANZA!" Ben and the others screamed.

Meanwhile, Jape was in the realm and he felt a shock to his chest. He gasped and then he looked up in horror! Zambanza was in trouble!

"Zambana," he said, now standing. Jocu closed his eyes and the others did too. They then realized he was right; she was in trouble!

"We need to get to her now…this energy is not like her," Jocu said, now teleporting fast. Jape nodded and the others decided to stay and wait to hear from them.

But when they arrived, they saw Ben digging in the rubble, trying to find her! He was panicking because he thought she was hurt!

"She's in here somewhere! I know it!" Ben panicked, now slamming the Omnitrix and transforming into Four Arms. He then began heaving rocks and boulders, trying to find the young clown. Even though Zombozo had just gotten away, that didn't matter! Zambanza was missing!

Jape was studying the areas and he and Jocu sensed something was wrong. Especially after they saw some debris in the corner.

"Ben, stop searching," Jape said. "She's not here."

"What do you mean?! I just saw her thrown through here!" Ben said, now transforming back into a human.

"She's been taken to the Nitian kingdom. I can smell that they've been here," Jocu said.

"Yeah I saw those creeps earlier!" Ben said. "But what do they want with her?!"

"It could only mean one thing…" Jocu said, now gently grabbing Ben's arm. "We need to prepare ourselves."

"For what?" Ben asked.

"For battle. They are using her to power the dragon ball!" Jape said, now teleporting them all to the Tickle Realm.

And they were right. The sky began to turn dark and fear could be sensed throughout the entire realm. As they arrived, Lauhin and the others came out and Ecstacio appeared.

"They are draining her energy as we speak. If you want to save your friend, we need to move now," Ecstacio said, now bounding off at a rapid speed.

"Everyone, follow him." Lauhin said, now motioning for the entire family to follow them. Ben was able to keep up because he transformed into XLR8. And with their speed, it wasn't long before they were standing in front of the castle.

"We need to take down the Dragon Ball first," Lauhin said.

"Lauhin…you and your sons see to the device. I will see to Damus and Laviatha," Ecstacio said, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

"Ecstacio…it is very dangerous to take them on alone," Bliss answered, now gently touching his arm. He turned to her and gently touched her face.

"I will be fine. It is time I settled an old score," Ecstacio said calmly, now turning to the others. "Do what you need and rescue the girl; I will hold off the king and queen."

And with those words, Ecstacio burst through the doors and let out a deafening roar that shook the foundation! The Nitians all began to scatter as the royal family burst inside!

"Ecstacio…" Damus growled.

"He has finally come…" Laviatha hissed, now getting into a defensive stance.

"But we knew this would happen Laviatha…get ready," Damus bellowed, now jumping back as Ecstacio jumped near their thrones and they began circling each other dangerously.

Zambanza was currently fighting against her bonds and she was becoming angrier and angrier which was making things worse.

"Zambanza! Be calm little one!" Jape called, now trying to run towards her. But within a second, he was tackled by some Nitians. Seeing this made Zambanza cry out in anger!

"Leave….him….ALONE!" She bellowed, now uncorking a scream that began to shake her bonds. Her cry was neither pleasant nor bad for the Nitians nor the Lauhinians. For you see, it was painful for the Nitians because she was doing it in her worry for Jape. But it was painful for Lauhinians because she was angry!

"We need to stop her!" Jocu said, now running towards her too. Jape easily kicked off the Nitians and ran towards her too.

"I'll try to get on her left and break her chains!" Ben said, now racing past the Nitians who tried to get him.

"Be careful Ben!" Jovi said. "Nitians can be dangerous!"

Ben nodded, but continued to try and break Zambanza's chains as he reached her! She was so powerful that they had to chain her to the dragon ball itself! It wasn't easy because they were made of magic!

Meanwhile, Ecstacio was slashing his claws at Laviatha and Damus. He sent a well-aimed kick that sent Damus through a wall, but Laviatha slashed him on his chest, making his hiss in anger.

"We know why you've come…" Damus said.

"I have come to do to you what I should have done centuries ago…" Ecstacio growled.

"It is not our fault your lady friend met an unpleasant end…" Laviatha mocked, which made Ecstacio snarl.

"You know very well it IS your fault," he growled, now using his tail to knock her off and slam into their thrones.

Damus then took that opportunity to run at him and the two locked hands in a battle of strength.

"You cannot beat me Ecstacio…you cannot beat both of us," Damus smirked evilly. "You have been wounded."

"But I have not…" a deep voice said. Damus' pupils shrunk as he was grabbed by his throat and flung into a wall by Lauhin. Damus tried to quickly regain his footing but he was pounced on by Lauhin again and two titans began to fight!

Meanwhile, Laviatha had savagely jumped at Ecstacio and slashed at him again as he used his own set of claws to make a gash in her side!

"YOU MONSTER!" She roared, now running at him. But Bliss this time jumped in front of Ecstacio and roared at Laviatha!

"Your battle is with me witch!" Bliss commanded, now running full speed at her.

"Bliss…the worthless queen! I should have known you would come!" Laviatha mocked, now racing at her. And with that, the two queens began to go at it with each other!

The brothers were making mince meat of the Nitians princes because they were in a laughing puddle which was weakening them greatly!

Meanwhile…

Zambanza was still yelling in anger, but she stopped and opened her eyes as she felt two hands on her face. One was from Ben and another was from Jape!

"I'm alright little one," Jape cooed.

"Please…calm down! You're harming yourself and the others," Ben said gently. It took a few minutes, but Zambanza finally managed to quell her screaming and breathe calmly. And she had to because her throat was starting to hurt badly. She couldn't even talk; she felt so weak because her energy was drained.

"We need to get her to safety; they took a lot of her power and energy," Jape said, now holding her. "Thanks for helping to save her Ben."

"You're welcome! But we still need to destroy that!" Ben said, now pointing to the Dragon ball!

"Over my dead body!" Laviatha snarled, now running in front of it! "You're too late! The power I have acquired will turn every realm into a shell of darkness!"

"Move witch," Ecstacio said, now running over to it and slamming all four sets of his claws into it! Lauhin and Bliss did the same!

"NO! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Laviatha said, now trying to get them to stop. But the brothers kept the Nitian king and queen away from their uncle and parents!

"It's going to blow!" Goliath panicked! "They're creating cracks into it!"

"Retreat now!" Vitsu yelled, now running out to save his own skin.

"I will never leave my creation! Never!" Laviatha cried out, but she was pulled by the Nitians guards away as she clawed at them and swore at them!

Damus was in mid run before he glanced at the Lauhinians. He and his entire army were badly beaten and bruised so they had no choice to run.

"You have lost…" Ecstacio whispered deeply, making eye contact with Damus and now making Damus snarl.

"This doesn't change anything Ecstacio and it won't bring her back…" Damus said with a smirk.

"No…but justice is served and it will cost you your entire castle," Ecstacio said with a devious smile of his own. That smile made Damus angry and let out a roar of rage as he ran to escape the blast.

"We need to get out of here!" Jocu said, now motioning for the brothers to get out. Once they were making their way out, Lauhin turned to Bliss.

"You and the others go." He said, now sweating.

"Lauhin…" she said in horror.

"I'll be behind you my love." He said, now nuzzling her. He then turned to Ecstacio. "You must leave too."

"No Lauhin…you have a kingdom to rule…" Ecstacio said, now aiming a powerball at him. "I, however, must finish this…for her…"

And with that, he used his power ball to push Lauhin and the others far into the distance. As they were being pushed back, all they saw was a big explosion in the Nitian realm!

""I finished this…for you…" Ecstacio whispered, now bowing his head as the flames engulfed him and the entire castle!

"ECSTACIO!" They all screamed. But there was nothing but the sound of crumbling rubble.

They all immediately ran back and searched for him, but they found nothing. All that was here were the remnants of the Nitian kingdom.

"I-Is he dead?" Ben asked in worry.

"No Ben…wherever he is…he is alive; trust me," Lauhin said calmly.

"But how do you know?" Ben asked, now seeing the king gently move his hair from his face and the hair from the sleeping clown girl in Jape's arms.

"Because our kind cannot be taken out by hatred or fear. Wherever he is, he is not far away," Lauhin said.

Ben nodded, now feeling a bit better. But as they were walking into the distance, Ben could have sworn he saw a white figure watching them from a nearby cliff. But as he blinked, it was as if nothing was there.

"Ecstacio…you helped to save Zambanza and destroy the dragon ball forever. I hope you will let us thank you one day," Ben said, now feeling the brothers give him a noogie as they took them back to the castle for rest.

And as they walked back to the castle, Lauhin felt the wind blow through his hair and he nodded.

"Ecstacio…you got vengeance for her…I hope now you can be in peace…" Lauhin said calmly. Lauhin only smiled as he felt the wind gently pass over his shoulders once more and then soar deep into the mountains.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! With Ecstacio's help, the dragon ball has been destroyed!**


End file.
